ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Quest:Eye of Hellion
Objectives Help Tyus seal the evil energies of the Eye of Hellion. Summary "Greetings... My name is Sir Chilias Tyus. I've lived a long time here in Rune-Midgarts and I've come to see and know a lot of things. Power, jealousy, hardship... what exactly brings you here to the middle of Morroc? This land has grown corrupt with the diseases of greed and selfishness. Everywhere you go, people are heartless. But I still believe that I'll find the one worthy enough to help me... There is no shortage of brave and strong warriors in these dangerous times. But for the thing I seek, I must have the help of one who is truly pure of heart... are you looking for? I suppose I should tell you first about my grandfather, who was once a young and fearless adventurer, much like yourself. Yes, he traveled the world with his three friends... The four of them went on many expeditions together and earned themselves a reputation as a courageous team that worked especially well together after many years. Then, on what was supposed to be a typical journey, they found an uncharted cave. Curious and in need of rest, the four ventured inside. There, they encountered the most horrible creature... It was a ferocious beast with horns as large and as sharp as their weapons, with eyes that blazed with hellfire. My grandfather could tell that it was thirsty for blood. They ran from the beast as quickly as they could, but the four were separated in the cave's darkness. It was all they could do to hide in the darkness of the cave... From his hiding place, my grandfather heard the screams of his friends as the monster slaughtered them, one by one. The screams and the monster's growls were getting closer... Unable to endure the suffering of his trusted comrades, my grandfather jumped out of hiding and tried to save his friends. The beast found him and they battled. It was no use. The beast was too powerful and my grandfather was knocked out . When he came to, his friends were all dead and a shining gem lay in a pool of blood. My grandfather buried his friends that day. He took that gem as a memento of their final expedition, but wondered why the beast had decided to spare him. It wasn't long before he experienced the gem's curse first-hand. The gem inexplicably drew people to it, taking the greed in their hearts and twisting their minds... Grandfather believed the beast let him live so that the gem would be set loose upon the outside world, free to pollute it with its evil. He had to do something... However, the gem proved to be formed out of pure evil and could not be destroyed by Norman means. In the end, my grandfather hid the gem someplace safe... However, the threat of the gem still exists. Grandfather and my father worked for years to find a way to seal its darkness. Only now have I been able to create a bracelet to seal its evil power. For my grandfather and his friends to truly rest in peace, I must find an adventurer of pure heart who can find the gem and bring it to me so that I can finally seal its power. I think... I think you might be the hero that I've been waiting for. Will you help and old man for the sake of all that is good? course, I will." Notes *The rewards you receive depends on how you fare against the Hellion Revenant when you go to retrieve the Eye of Hellion from it. *If you go into the cave and already have the eye, it will count as killing the Revenant when you talk to Tyrus (he has a chance to drop more than 1 when he dies). Rewards Scenario A=Defeated Hellion Revenant *1,200,000 Base EXP *1 Old Blue Box *1 Nile Rose |-| Scenario B=Did Not Defeat Hellion Revenant/Skipped Cave *1,000,000 Base EXP *1 Nile Rose Completion "At long last, we have everything. The Tablet and the Hellion's gem. Now I can finally use this bracelet to seal its power forever. Darkness that writhes, souls lost in the inferno, I offer you comfort, I offer you peace. To the despairing ones, to the shameless ones, I give guidance to heaven. Instead of sadness, let there be joy. Instead of anger, let there be love. Souls that are lost will now find their way. Light and hope... Heaven and earth... Cast away the darkness. I did it. After all these long years, I finally did it. Thanks to your help. Please take this Nile Rose, which will keep the power of the gem in check. I trust that you will keep its secret and protect it from those motivated by greed. Thank you, kind adventurer, for bringing peace to my grandfather's soul and for working to protect peace in our world. You are the truest of heroes." External links *iRO Wiki Eye of Hellion